Just Another Boring Monday
by zita25
Summary: It was just another usual boring monday, the day she planed to kill herself.


It was just another usual, boring monday, the day I'm about to tell you all. She woke up early as she always did. The air was heavy. it had that after-rain smell that made everyones day slugish and monoton. It was only 5am, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Not as if she slept enough, the type of enough that can count as too much, no. She slept 2 hours and she was happy she got to sleep these 2 hours. These two hours made her see clearly just what she was about to do. But she knew there was no turning back now. She planed it all ahead. She knew exactly what she had to do. No, she did not plan a birthday party or a wedding, she planed her suicide.

She always thought that she was destined to live less then others. It was just an otherwordly feeling, and after all, she had enough. She was mentally and phisically tired. The kind of tired you can't sleep away. It was as if her very soul was tired. And she knew there was only one way to take away this tiredness. Jump.

But did she really had to jump? After all she lost her friends and family, but found a new loving one, that accepted her as she was and she also had a carrier. She was a teacher at Alfea school for fairies. But she planed the whole thing already, it would be a waste of time if she would quit now. Her mother used to say, only weaklings quit, and Bloom Sparks was no weakling. Or was she? Was the thought of giving up everything counted as quitting? After all she was quitting from **life.**

But besides her being tired of everything, the constent fighting with every person who attacked the magical dimenson, there was another reason why she wanted to end it all. A year ago she found herself falling in love with one of her exteacher, now colleague Dufour. But she knew that the elegant woman would never feel the same way about her. Why would she? Who would love her? An earthling?

It was desided. She will fulfill her plan. After all it would only take her a jump.

1 jump. A jump that will take away 22 years of pain. She will do it.

But she wanted to go on her day as usual, until her classes end.

6am, she had gone out on her morning walk. The morning was quite. There were no birds singing. It was quite but peaceful. She found herself sitting on a bench and watching the fish in the river. By 7, a couple of students had already gone out the gate, propably to red fountain, as a lot of them have boyfriends going to rf.

While she was thinking about how she used to have one too, in her first year there, she saw one of the teachers walking towards her.

Dufour so far had an uneventful morning despite the fact that she had woken up unusually early today. But she thought she might as well go on a walk to get some fresh air. She didn't think anyone would be up for a good hour or two, that's why seeing one of her colleagues alone, sitting by the river was a bit of a surprise to her. if you asked her she wouldn't tell you that she found it a good surprise, non the less. As much as she tried to hide her feelings for the much younger woman, she still had to acknowledge their presence. So here she was walking towards the very girl that haunted her mind.

"Good morning Bloom" she said softly, not wanting to scare the woman too much. It sounded like she was not surprised by the sudden appearence of the older woman, as she greated her with the same soft tone, but hers had a dreaded empty touch to it. Even tho she tried to cover it up with her cheerful smile. "Good morning Dufour. How are you?"

"Im fine, thank you. And you? Why are you up so early?" she knew the girl would not give her an honest answer for her first question. About a week or two ago she started to see how damaged she really was. As if the young woman had fully given up. She had huge bags under her hollow, lifeless eyes, her skin was pale and dry, her hair has lost its fiery orange colour, instead it was now a pale red. Her voice was no longer cheerful and happy.

"Im well, thank you. Im normally up by now, and i usually go on a walk."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bloom? You know you can tell me anything." _'Im not okay, and I haven't been okay for a while now._' Bloom thought but instead she answered her fake, usual answer to any question related to her well-being. "of course, I know. Im just tired, I haven't been sleeping well lately"

It felt like 10 minutes, but in reality they had sat there for hours talking lightly. By 9 am Alfea started to wake up, and they headed to the cafeteria.

Her last breakfast was not unforgatable, it was only eggs and bacon. The table was full of joy as they were all ready for a new week ahead of them. Well all of them, except Bloom. She found it strange how tomorrow she won't sit here with them. She won't go to teach her classes, someone will have to replace her. It doesn't matter how much she tries to think otherwise everyone is replaceable. **She** is replaceable.

After their first meal, the students and teachers of Alfea headed to their classes. She had 2 classes to teach, one with Palladium the elf who was well-known for his swordwork, and the other one with Dufour who was the ettiquet and ma need teacher at Alfea. She went back to the teachers loungue, where they met up with Palladium. Their friendship was good from the beginning, but since Bloom became a teacher too, it strengthened. The only person who had a closer relationship with Bloom than Palladium, was his wife Zarathustra, one of Cloud Tower's deputy heads. The other was her twin Ediltrude.

"What's up Bloomie?" Zarathustra asked after their class has Ended. Bloom was looking out the window of the great hall. Her lunch before her, untouched. After she realised that the whole table was watching her, she desided to eat, if only to make them less suspecious. If only she knew, that on the other end of the table, Dufour was eyeing her worriedly. Dufour made the decision to try to make the girl talk to her again, after her failed attempt this morning.

"Nothing Zara, I'm just not that hungry, I ate a lot at breakfast, so if you all will excuse me" she got up ready to leave, so Dufour took the chance, thinking she could talk to her before class.

"Wait up Bloom, I finished too, maybe we could get ready for our class"

Bloom did not argue, so they left together, end to the teachers' loungue they went.

"Bloom" she started her monolog, trying to get the girl to talk. "I know something is wrong. Im worried. You're not sleeping, you're not eating and you're altogether not your usual self. I told you last time, Im saying it again, you can tell me anything and everything, okay?"

Knowing their conversation will somehow end up here, she had an answer already.

"I know, and thank you, nothing is wrong, I'm fine, I was just not hungry at lunch. You don't have to worry about me." thinking her answer was satisfactional, she went back to her paper work, that she desperately wanted to finish before class, so she won't leave any work behind her.

During class Dufour tried again, this time asking the girl to come with them this afternoon. They were celebrating Griselda's birthday and they were all thinking about inviting her too, since now she is part of the family.

"Umm I don't know I-I actually had plans for today so... Maybe next time?" she said, again trying to make the woman less suspecious about her well-being.

Dufour, not fully convinced about her answer decided that she would leave a bit latter than the others and look out for Bloom.

The afternoon came faster than she thought it would and she once again found herself doubting her plan. But she had to do it. Didn't she? After all it would be better for everyone if she earased herself from their lives. So she stood there on the edge of the northern tower of Alfea, looking down at the river she sat by just a couple hours ago. All the other teachers went out to celebrate Griselda and most of the students were in Magix. She had the perfect plan, the perfect opportunity.

She stepped a little closer to the edge. 5 steps and it will all end. Another step. 4.

"Bloom?" the all-too-familiar voice called "what are you doing up there?" Dufour asked, Although she had the exact idea just what the girl was doing. Afraid of what the proffesor was doing there she took another step towards the end. 3.

"I-I am just looking around, I like to watch the forest from here" one more. 2. The older woman saw the small distance between Bloom and the edge and stepped closer to the girl. "Don't come near me. I know you know my plan already. You can't stop me." she called out to Dufour stepping closer once more. 1. One step, and it ends. Without waiting for her answer she turned around. "I love you. Good bye" 0. She stepped off, no longer being terrified of the very thing she did. In her last moments she was happy. She told her and that was all that mattered to her. She won't die without telling her she loved her. She smiled, and she landed.

"BLOOOOOOOOM" Dufour called out as she saw the younger woman falling down- down towards the grass that was 30 meters bellow them. She was sure to die. But Dufour didn't care. She started to run across corridors and halways, she left students and classrooms behind. She had to get to Bloom in time. She had to save her. Nothing else mattered. She loved her too.

She found her lifeless body laying on the ground. She broke down crying beside her, she didn't even hear the other teachers coming back worried about her being late. "What happened Carlotta?" Ms. Faragonda asked her, not yet seeing her dead (adopted) daughter. But when she did catch a glimps of her. She as well started to cry. "NOOOOOOOO"

It took an hour or two for them to calm down, and Faragonda, Griffin and Dufour were still crying. Dufour being the loudest of them. The other teachers already suggested going into the teacher's loungue, and taking Bloom to the infirmary. Dufour, before leaving looked at the girl once more. "I love you too." she said fighting back her tears, she had cried too much already. She can't be weak infront of the others. They are used to seeing her as the strong one, the one who never cries, the one who is always strong.

After she'd said those words a small pink light has errupted from her chest, and a similar one from Bloom's, the two light formed a bond and Dufour saw gold flash infront of her eyes.

"You really do?" the girl who layed there lifeless just moments ago asked, with hope in her eyes, although she was still laying down. The impact of the fall has broken her back and nearly all bone she had. But she thought it was worth it, right now she wasn't disappointed by the fact that she was still alive. All that mattered was that Dufour loved her back. "Yes."

It was just another usual boring monday, the day she planed to kill herself. Her last day was not unforgetable, but her first day was, that I can assure you all.


End file.
